


It's the Sweetest In the Middle

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Sweetest In the Middle

"I've wanted you all day," Ben says, pushing off Leslie's blazer as he walks her through the front door and through their living room to their couch. "All though my meetings all I could think about what how much I wanted to do this." He takes off her shirt needing to see and taste his wife's skin, kissing a path to her bra, licking her through the white lace before reaching back to unsnap the garment itself and pulling the straps down her arm. 

"All day?" she asks, her voice raspy and teasing, but her hands are shaking in anticipation. 

"Mmmhmm," Ben nods, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her legs."Off." 

She steps through them, kicks them out of the way. "Now what?" 

"Sit," he orders. 

Leslie's head falls on the cushion, her eyes closing as Ben scratches his fingernails up her bare legs, making her jump slightly. "That tickles." 

He just smiles, hooking his fingers into her panties, sliding them off her legs with practiced fingers and dropping them on the floor beside him. Her feet fall to the floor, so Ben kisses right above her curls, and lifts her legs up, placing them on his shoulders. He rubs his cheek on her thighs, biting and licking at the creamy flesh, tasting the wetness as it trails down, knowing how much Leslie likes the way his scruff feels on her bare skin, the way his teeth and tongue make her shiver. 

Ben licks the crease, makes her whimper when he pushes his lips against her skin and sucks. He runs two fingers up and down her slit, slow and without asking for entrance, just for the sake of enjoying her softness. 

"Ben, please." 

He ignores her pleas, licking a circle on the red mark he's made, fingers still gliding up spreading her wetness. He brushes his fingers over her clit with a feather light touch that's meant to tease only, but her breath hitches and his pants grow tighter. 

She says his name with a whine, wanting more but it's only when the need to taste her becomes too much that he takes his lips off her leg and puts it on her puss. He goes slow, mapping her out with his tongue, but it's hard not to just dive in at the taste of her sweetness. 

Her knees close in around his head, her fingers claw through his hair and he can't get enough of it. He pushes his tongue into her, swirls it around and flicks it fast and hard, making her buck. 

Ben rests one hand just above her hip, keeping her still while he removes his cock from his pants and squeezes to relieve some of the pressure with the other. His fingers are sticky making him shudder at the reminder of being enveloped by her. 

She whimpers his name name again, feet digging into his back, so he rolls his tongue around her clit, soft and slow at first, but building in strength and speed with each stroke until her fingers fall from his hair and her legs go slack. He doesn't stop though, only sucks on the bundle of nerves, feeling her body clench underneath his hand. Her muscles twitch against his tongue, a gentle throb that makes him increase his strokes. 

Ben keeps his eyes on her, taking in the way she bites her lip when he sucks on her clit, the way her fingernails dig into the couch when he draws constellations in her cunt with the tip of his tongue. All the sighs and gasps that tell him what she likes. 

"Ben, I'm…" She trails off but he knows, doesn't need her to say it. He just closes his eyes and savors the way his wife tastes as he fucks her with his tongue, hard and fast until she's dripping down his face. 

"Come here," she says, pulling on his arm. 

He stands, his knees aching but it's worth it when he leans over her and catches her lips with his, making her taste herself. 

"You wanna ride me?" 

She pushes his shoulders. "Fuck, yes." 

He laughs and sits next to her, but his laugh is chased away by swollen lips and a slick tongue. He moans into her mouth, as her dips between them to stroke him and line him up with her entrance. He digs his fingers into her hips as she impales herself to the hilt, letting out a moan at being surrounded by her tight heat. 

"How do you want it?" 

It takes him a moment to answer, his mind cloudy from the way she's squeezing his cock so he steadies his thoughts by running his hands up her back, reveling in the way her muscles and bones feel under her hot skin. "Slow." 

Leslie closes her eyes and smiles. "Yeah." He's somewhat surprised by her agreement, usually she doesn't like if it lasts a long time, but when she rolls her hips and he trembles, his shock leaving him. "You're so wet," he whispers into her neck. 

"You make me that way," she says, bringing him forward so she can hug him tight while she slowly swerves her hips. He buries his face in her breasts, sucking on her soft cleavage, tasting soap and sweat and skin. 

Leslie cards her fingers through his hair, holding him to her chest, milking him slowly. He rolls her nipple with his tongue, taking it between his teeth making her hiss and roll her hips faster. But then she slows, scratching her nails down his neck. 

"Talk to me." He kisses his way back up to her ear, biting and licking at her pulse point. "What do you want me to say?" He knows, he just wants to hear her say it. 

"Anything," she says, eyes clenched shut and barely moving. It's verging on painful but it's what he wants. To just feel her. 

"Well," Ben feigns thoughtfulness, "I think they're going to kill Brody off on Homeland." 

"Is he the red head?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh." There's a pause and then, "He's cute." 

Ben binks. "You uh think he's cute?" 

Leslie shrugs. "I guess. Why are you being weird?" 

"I don't know, you like tall redhead guys and-" 

"Ben," she cuts him off with a glare, "I want you to look around you and think about where you are." 

He does, looking around their living room, at their bookshelf full of their books and trinkets, at the snowglobe she bought him last year for Christmas, the wood grasshoppers from her mother that he still doesn't know what they signify other than they made Leslie cry when she opened the box. He think it might have something to do with her dad. He looks out the window at their back yard, over at the fireplace where he dropped down on one knee. 

And then he looks at her, taking in the way her eyes are almost black except for the thin line of blue, how her hair is a mess, her skin flushed and slick with sweat, lips kiss swollen, breasts heaving. Then his eyes trail down to where they're joined, He reaches out and takes them into his hands, squeezing, "We have a lot of lamps." Really though he's staring at his wedding ring, the ultimate symbol that she chose him. 

Her head falls, forehead resting on the top of his head. "Yeah, we do." 

"I'm kind of an idiot." 

"Mmm," she leans back, back arching as he squeezes her breasts harder. "Yeah but you have a really great cock so I let it go." 

Ben's mind goes blank at Leslie saying the word cock without giggling with embarrassment, so he kisses her shoulder. "That so?" 

"Mmm, yeah. As far as they go, it's a good one." 

"Better than-" 

She cuts him off with an Eleanor Roosevelt kiss. "Don't finish that sentence." 

He closes his eyes."Do that again." 

She smiles against his mouth, kissing him slow and dirty, this time biting his lower lip like Mary Todd Lincoln. His hands brush her legs, around the curve of her ass and back up, resting on her waist. 

"I know I said slow, but-" 

"Oh thank god," she says, "I'm dying here. Lay back, I'm about to go Abigail Adams on you." 

Ben leans back against the back of the couch, hands still as Leslie places hers on his shoulders for leverage and begins to speed up her movements, creating delicious friction that makes Ben dig his fingers into her skin. He can't keep his eyes off her when she's like this, lost in wild abandon. She falls forward, attaching her lips to his neck, a sign that she's close, hips swerving and breasts brushing against his chest. He becomes lost as he thrusts up into her, unable to think about anything else. This time she doesn't tell him she's going to come, he just feels her get wetter as her muscles tighten around him, caressing his cock with rapid pulses, fingernails digging into his skin, crying out his name in sharp gasps. "That's it, that's good, cum all over me," he tells her, eliciting a whimper. 

Ben sees stars when he comes moments later, every nerve on fire as he finds release. Everything feels sped up and slowed down all at once, thoughts given away to euphoria. She kisses him softly and rests her forehead against his. Their touches slow but don't stop, and he can feel himself soften inside her. Eventually she climbs off, grabbing the tissues off the coffee table and handing him one while she uses another to clean up. 

"I would never pick anyone over you." 

He smiles, not just at the words but at the insistence in her voice. He reaches out and squeezes her hand, rubbing his thumb across her rings. "I know." 

"Good," she smiles, kissing him quickly before bouncing off the couch and starts putting her clothes back on.. "Get dressed, we're going to JJ's for dinner." 

Really Ben feels like he could now sleep for ten hours, but he just laughs, remembering this is the woman he's chosen to love and searches for his shirt.


End file.
